The Underground Times Issue 6
The UnderGround Times Issue 6 16th February 2013 Owner: Red-Ranger Editor-in-chief: Position Open Editorial We would like to apologise for the lack of material on the recent V-Day event. We understand it was a much anticipated day for most. A big congratulations to the following God Himself - both Chicago and Hell 50K - New York Terreria - Atlanta SonnyBlack - Los Angeles VitoCorleone - Miami Scotty - Las Vegas James-McElory - Detroit RantCasey - Denver Abbey_Normal - Dallas Honourable Mention to FrankLucas Las Vegas Has A New Boss Writer:Red_Ranger It has been a long a bloody road ever since egas was opened up to thugs, hoodlums and anyone who claimed themselves as a street boss. Hundreds of people have been killed in broad daylight, state authorities have been up in arms trying to regain control of Vegas since PeterWhitman moved his operation back to the east coast. We have seen shootouts at announcements at the streets thugs have attempted to overrun their boss. If you were someone on the outside looking in on the world of the mafia you would most likely wonder to yourself how can they say that it is built on respect when murderers murder their own. The Godfather had met with his associates and his right hand man as they felt it was time to bring someone in to the circle of made men and family heads. One man was always tipped to be the next leader he had all the attributes of a good leader and a strong personality. Scotty or to some of his close friends The Scotsman he has been a contendor for Vegas right from the start, at some points he had to go in to hiding when one of his own crew members attempted to assasinate him. While some small time crooks are not happy to see Scotty take the box seat and have control over Vegas the general concensus throughout the mafia community is they could not be happier. It is still early days but since Scotty was given the nod from The Godfather he has spent most of his time cleaning up his street removing small time crims causing trouble and getting the family business up and running. If any one missed Scottys speach I managed to write down most of it while I attended his street announcement. As most of you will be aware, the Godfather visited me today and gave me his blessing, he promoted me to Made Man and I am now the proud Leader of Las Vegas. Me and my fellow family members the LV Survivors, will treat this city with the upmost respect and we will strive to bring it back up to the standard it once was. There will be a few rules in place, just like the other cities around. These rules are as follows: 1. Thugs, Hoodlums and Street Bosses originating from Las Vegas can be shot on sight, we do not want these vermin in our city, so feel free to use them as practice. Hoodlums or Street Bosses from Denver or Dallas however are very welcome in our city as we are very supportive of the ongoing competition being run in these cities by my good friend Vito Corleone. These people will not be used as target practice and have my permission to enter Las Vegas. 2. Feel free to deal with any police presence in the city, we do not like Agents of the law and all are welcome to help us to remove them. 3. We encourage everyone to come and open a business in Las Vegas, I myself am a businessman and will be more than willing to offer my skills for anyone wishing to open a business, for a small fee of course. The only thing we do ask is that the business is of a sufficient standard. We will not charge any fee for businesses within the city. The LV Survivors are very proud to call Las Vegas home and look forward to a long future here. Thank you all for your time today Ladies and Gentleman I will not keep you any longer. I will be here for a while so feel free to ask any questions you may have regarding Las Vegas. Before I finish however, I would like to extend my thank to all my friends including Mr Mcelroy, Mr Corleone, Wes, EmiliaRicci, my former friend best known to me as Jest, Mr Tedder, Bentley and many more I apologize if I have not mentioned you but there are so many of you I cannot mention you all, I am so very grateful to all of you for the moral support you have given me over the time I have been competing for the city and if you guys ever need anything from me please do not hesitate to ask." Possible Changes To Prohibition Laws Written by: Red_Ranger On Tuesday Washington was in a stale-mate when the republicans and democrats were arguing over current alcohol laws country wide. The Democrats have been pushing to change the current prohibition laws and have them removed. They claim that they have done some research and confirmed that by legalising alcohol they can place a tax when being sold over the counter and charge an excise on anything being shipped intertstate. It has been said that it may stomp out organised crime from secretly shipping it around and would remove an income from the mob. While on the other side it is being argued that by legalising alcohol it will not effect how the mafia operates all it will do is move it from midnight runs to shipmnts bing moved in broad daylight. The Republicans have no hard evidence of their view on changes to the current prohibition laws. An independant political group have put forward that by abolishing prohibition will not allow any legitament business to be established and the mafia will maintain its hold if not strengthen it. Parliment will resit on Wednesday to reach an agreement. Classifieds Auctions McCoys bullet auction being held Febuary 17th at 8:00am Positions Vacant Writer/Reporter The Underground Times No experience Required Only ability to talk to people and write with detail. Business Reds Logistics General warehousing Heavy haulage and transport 5/756 The Esplanade Los Angeles Taste of the old country Authentic Italian cuisine Makes you feel back home Downtown Los Angeles